Bond
by magenta blues
Summary: Post Finale. When Blue meets a fellow from a previous lifetime, she can't deny the bond between them. But how is it that she feels the same bond for another man too? Inprogress.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here. They're all from Wolf's Rain. This is just a fan's expression.

Setting: Post-finale, AU

Pairing: HigeBlue, KibaBlue

She couldn't recall how long they had been going out, if they could call it 'going out' anyway. They were an odd couple to begin with, an unlikely pair that seemed incompatible on all accounts. Yet, they were distinctly drawn to each other, like a moth to a flame. She couldn't explain it, it went beyond a physical attraction. If Blue was a religious person, she might have attributed it to a spiritual, almost other-worldly connection. But since she wasn't religious, the thought never crossed Blue's mind.

She couldn't recall how long they had been going out, but she remembered everything about their first meeting.

----- ---------- ---------------- ----------------- -------------- ------------------ -------

Her friends had invited her out to a fancy club, one of the swanky new hot spots in town to celebrate an old college mate's birthday. The night had been one of drinking, reminiscing, and dancing. Blue couldn't remember a time when she had let herself go this much. The stress of the week was eased off her shoulders and she forgot all about her work assignments, the scary big deadline her equally scary big boss had repeatedly hammered into her mind. With all the light-hearted camaraderie and drunken revelry surrounding her, Blue couldn't help but join in the intoxicated, innocent fun and become a little bit bolder in her flirting.

That's when she saw him. Or maybe, he saw her first. Whatever it was, their eyes had locked into each other at the same time. Suddenly, the fascinating, suave investment banker who was at her side, trying to buy her another drink no longer existed. She was transfixed by the image of the young man across the smoky room. He was dressed simply; his dark jacket hung casually over his frame and opened in the front to reveal a white t-shirt. As she stared at him intensely, it slowly occurred to her that her gaze was being returned with the same intensity.

He strode towards her, skilfully manoeuvring his way through the tightly packed crowd of gyrating bodies. She remained rooted to her spot, her eyes never left his form as he treaded his way towards her.

"Hi." He said. No corny pick-up line followed to her relief. Just a simple 'hi'.

Yet his presence was overwhelming. As she scanned his face, she felt an odd sensation that she knew this young man. There was something so strangely familiar about him, his quiet almost arrogant assurance. Yet Blue could not recall ever having met him before. She knew for certain she was meeting this man for the first time, nonetheless she couldn't shake the heady sensations that flooded her. He seemed so familiar.

"My name's Kiba." He said when she continued to remain silent and stare wordlessly at him.

"I know." She said and amid her amazement, she marvelled at how this was true. She could not think of any other name that could better suit this man.

"I'm Blue." She said. He nodded his head at this point, as if agreeing to her name.

"Yes, that seems right." He said.

Again, she felt a surge of warmth rush through her, there was a sense of delight that filled her. She was… glad for this meeting.

Perhaps it was the environment, the giddying flash of lights and loud pounding music. But Blue did what was completely out of her character and drew Kiba into her arms and into a crushing lip-lock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to bed with each other that night. In the weeks following that encounter, Blue and Kiba met several times to try to quantify their undeniable connection. Both failed in trying to come up with a rational explanation for their seemingly mutual and organic affinity. Their meetings often left Blue frustrated as she soon discovered that they were complete polar opposites. He was misanthropic, cynical and seemed to be a bit on the loner side. He kept to himself and expressed a pessimistic view over mankind, believing the current world and its state to be flawed. He did not believe in peacekeeping processes and seemed obsessed with conspiracy theories.

She, on the other hand, was very much people-oriented. While not a complete extrovert, she remained faithful to her circle of friends and was fiercely loyal to the confidantes she had chosen. She was a humanist and believed in the intrinsic goodness of human beings. Their views and takes on life clashed, and their meetings in those early weeks often ended in fierce debates. It seemed as if there was nothing in common between them except for this inexplicable bond that each strongly felt for the other.

In the end, Kiba and Blue both gave up trying to explain their bond to each other. It was too much of a strain on both parties to constantly engage in an intellectual argument with the other on a daily basis, especially when the argument was one that seemed to have no conclusive explanation.

Strangely, their relationship improved after they dropped the whole matter. They each began to grow comfortable with the other and started to identify qualities they admired in the other. Despite her initial annoyance at Kiba's obstinacy and arrogance, Blue marvelled at Kiba's strength of character and moments of compassion. Simultaneously, Kiba discovered Blue's fighting spirit and expressed his unconcealed admiration.

They grew to be friends but Blue continued to have doubts over the romantic factor in their relationship. Their initial undeniable bond continued to hover over them and in truth, Blue found herself unable to walk away from Kiba. She had never felt such a familiar comforting aura around anyone else but Kiba, as such she was reluctant to let go of their unusual but unique relationship. She was quite certain that Kiba felt the same way since the young man made no attempt to date anyone else.

And so, they continued their strange relationship. They did not go on romantic outings or dates. Their phone calls to each other were not frequent for both were satisfied to keep their own space. But whenever one of them was lonely and in need of human warmth, the other was available.

She supposed they had an ideal young person's relationship; they slept with each other and didn't have any other complicated matters or expectations attached to it. She couldn't complain about the sex since Kiba despite his aloof manner turned out to be a very good lover in bed.

Still, Blue couldn't help but think that there had to be something more than this. Could such a connection only exist between her and one other person only?

Author's note: this is my first attempt at a Wolf's Rain story. It's set post-finale, and in this fic, the character Blue and Hige have not met yet. I am following the supposed ending where characters supposedly entered 'paradise' and have no memory of their past. As such, the paradise I have opted to construct in this fic is more an alternate reality or parallel universe where all characters in the anime reappear but without their transformation abilities.

Please review!


End file.
